Bruises Fade, but the Pain Remains the Same
by AMAZ1NG04
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE PAIN OF LOVE! Sharpay’s life seemed to have changed for the better, but will Troy find the one key to her past that can change everything? Will he uncover her secret and put her life in danger? Please Review!


**AN: Here's the first chapter of the sequel! Let me know what you think!**

**Summary: Sharpay's life seemed to have changed for the better, but will Troy find the one key to her past that can change everything? Will he uncover her secret and put her life in danger? Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, Disney does. I own Bradley Wallace and Timothy Evans**

**So on with the story…here it is…the sequel to **_**The Pain of Love**_**…**

…_**Bruises Fade, but the Pain Remains the Same**_

--------------------------------

.Chapter 1.

After the break-up with Brad, my life took a turn, for the better. Not only did I feel better physically, but I felt better mentally. I wasn't constantly stressed out over hiding bruises, I didn't find myself crying as I drifted off to sleep, and I was just happier. Before we broke up, no one besides my brothers had found out about the abuse I suffered throughout that relationship and frankly, I'm not sure I wanted anyone else to know.

My relationship with Brad's cousin, Troy, began about three months after the break-up. Troy had come to visit me during the few days I had been in the hospital after what happened on Christmas, and had come over to my house after Brad and I broke up to see how I was doing. Over the three months before Troy asked me out, we had gotten very close. We did almost everything together. We became best friends. He even came with me the day I got my cast off after Christmas. We went to the movies, we went to parties, and we went to each other's houses. Needless to say, every time I was at the Bolton house, Brad made sure he wasn't, except for one day. The day Troy asked me out.

Chad, Zeke, Jason, Troy, and I were outside in the backyard of Troy's house. Brad didn't know we were coming, so he was inside trying to stay away from us.

"So Sharpay…How's it going with you…we haven't seen you in a long time." Jason asked.

"Pretty good…I'm doing a lot better than I was." I told them.

"That's good…So…Are you and Troy…together?" He asked seeing Troy's arm around my shoulder.

"No…Just really close friends." I told him with a small smile wishing we were more than 'just really close friends.'

"Yea…Really close…" Troy said hugging me closer.

About an hour later, the guys wanted to go up into the tree house. Having been pushed out of it just three months before, I wanted to stay behind so Troy stayed with me. We were sitting on a bench talking and watching the rest of the guys in the tree house.

"Hey Shar…" Troy said to me.

"Yea?" I said.

"You know how we told Jason that we were just friends?" He asked.

"Uh huh." I responded.

"Well…The truth is…I really like you…and...I'd like to be more than just friends."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yea…I am." All the memories of my relationship with Brad flashed before me. I looked down as a few tears rolled down my cheek. "Hey…What's wrong?" He asked lifting my chin with his index finger.

"Nothing…Yes Troy…I would love to go out with you." I said pushing the thoughts out of my head and wiping the tears from my face.

"Really?!" He asked.

"Yes…Really." I told him with a smile. He embraced me in a hug. The guys came down from the tree house and walked over to us.

"What's going on?" Chad asked.

"We're dating." Troy told them as we stood up holding hands.

"What happened to 'just friends'" Zeke asked. I smiled and shrugged.

"That's great!" Jason exclaimed.

We talked with the rest of the guys for a while. "I'll be right back." I told them. "I'm gonna get a drink."

"Alright." Troy said, letting go of my hand as I walked quickly to the house. I smiled as I thought about Troy. I got to the kitchen and stopped abruptly as I saw, sitting upon the marble countertop, the one and only, Bradley Wallace.

My smile faded.

--------------------------------

**AN: Hope you liked it!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**


End file.
